


Embry Call

by RenegadePack



Series: twilight headcanons - individuals [17]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadePack/pseuds/RenegadePack
Summary: A series of headcanons about Embry Call
Series: twilight headcanons - individuals [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1230260
Kudos: 2





	Embry Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username renegadepack. There's also a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

Embry grew up with just his mother and grandmother in the house. He didn’t know his father. He had asked questions about him when he was younger, but his mother didn’t have many answers for him, so he stopped asking. As he grew, he realized how much of his mother he had in him: her eyes, her laugh that lit up her whole face, her curiosity and intelligence and care for others was all of him, too.

His name, however, came from his grandmother. She loved to knit, and while she did, she watched soap operas. They felt like a constant fixture of the house, like one was always playing. They were on so much that when it came time to name Embry, the names on the shows were heard so often, they picked their favorite and called it a day. Embry loved his name, and loved the connection to his grandmother even more.

They were on all the time, so it was only natural he grew to love them too. As soon as he got home from school, he would join his grandmother on the couch. She caught him up on whatever he had missed, adding her own commentary as she explained. She had a lot of opinions, and her and Embry could spend all afternoon debating away about the latest plot twist. He had a lot of opinions too. 

After watching a couple episodes of a couple of different shows, it would be about time to make dinner. He didn’t like it very much, but his grandmother felt it was important he knew how to cook. Plus, his mother often worked late so they both wanted to make sure there was dinner ready for her. He learned the basics of cooking: how to gauge spices, how to use a knife, how to pair ingredients together. After he mastered those, his grandmother started teaching him old family recipes. 

He did his homework at night after dinner, or in the mornings before school, if he did it at all. He didn’t like school very much; it didn’t hold his attention very well. He did enough for his grades to be around the high C/low B range; enough to keep his mother off his back without working too hard. Quil and Jacob did their best to help him out, holding study sessions and reminding him about homework and projects due, but the three of them could be so easily distracted that they weren’t necessarily much help. 

The three of them were practically inseparable. All their classes were together, and their teachers constantly had to separate them for causing disruptions. They would still pass notes and make faces across the room to each other, landing themselves in detention more often than not. They spent their weekends together, fixing cars, exploring their beach and town, or playing sports together.

Embry didn’t spend much time alone; he found it boring and disliked the quiet. When Quil and Jacob were busy, and so was his grandmother, he tried to find other things to fill his time. He walked to the main road in town, seeing if his mother needed help in the shop. She often did, putting him to work organizing the shelves or cleaning the shop. Other times he would run errands for his grandmother, buying groceries she had forgotten or dropping off things to had knitted to people she was gifting or selling them to. Other times, he just went on long walks, greeting people he passed, looking for something to occupy his time.


End file.
